places revirsed
by ilypeeta
Summary: when Katniss and Prim's ages are revirsed what will happen in the 74th hunger games when Katniss is 12 and Prim is 16 rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss Everdeen."

The sound of these words break my heart, only sister was just reaped.I can't let her go,she's only twelve she's to young for this.

"I volunter!Please don"t send my sister."I scream at the top of my lungs,tears are streaming down my face as I look at Katniss and I can see the sadness clouding up her stormy grey eyes that I would do anything for. I walk up the stage I can feel my throut closing up, I know I won't becoming back,now that I think about it Katniss would have had a better chance at coming back than I do,she can use a bow, she can hunt, and she has killed, it's only animals but I couldn't even hurt a fly.

When I finaly reach the stage I am asked my name by our escort, Effie Trinket,"Whats your name?"

"Prim. My name is Primrose Everdeen."I stated giving a reasurring smile at my sister.

"I bet that was your sister,"she asks in her horrid capitol acent,"wasn't she."

"Yes she is,"is all i can say in fear of braking down and I don't want to do that ,not for me but for Katniss.

"OK well moving on to our male tribute."Effie walks over to the bowl on the other side of the stage with ever boy ages twelve through eighteen in district twelve in reaches in and pulls out the name and walks back over to the microphone.

"Peeta Mellark"

I reconize him as the youngest bakers son . He is normal height with a muscular build probily from lifting giant bags flour. Blonde shagy hair falls over his face slightly covering is eyes which are a shade of blue slightly darker than my own.

When no one volunters for him,which really isn't a surprise coming from district twelve, we are declared the tributes for the 74th hunger games and are to shake hands. I give him a smile which is returned with a smile of his own and a reasuring squeze and at that moment I realize somthing .That I will never be able to hurt this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**an:I spent awhile on this chapter so I would like to know what you think of it and If you think I should continue**

also i have another story its a syot and I need 19 more tributes so... yeah.. R'n'R!

* * *

The door opens and my sister and my mom comes in .Katniss runs in bawling her eyes out in to the crook of my neck, soaking my shirt in her tears.

"It's okay ,your okay , you'll be alright. Stay stong for me when I'm not home alright,"I comfort her and hold her tight. I don't want to leave her alone with my mother, who knows if my absence and possible death will send her into crippling depression like it did when my father died.

"Please try to come home Prim, will you at least try for me?"Katniss asks me withe big grey eyes and trys streaming down her cheeks.

"I will try Katniss, I will try my best to come home," a small smile apears on her face as I say those pulls out the little necklace she found in the woods one day and handed it to had little round beads that kind of look like shells and little green beads that reminded me of cat eyes with siver beads.I think it was from before the dark days though because when she ran home with it years ago she said she found it half buired in the earth next to the old abanded house it the wood. It was her prized posetion.

"Katniss,I'm sorry but I cant acept this you love this necklace,"I stated

"They let you take one thing into the arena from your district and I want you to have this ,"she pleaded.

"But, Kat-" before I could fully respond she put the necklace around my neck,"Thank you Katniss.I love you."

"I love you too Prim."Katiss replied and brought me it to a tight inbrace and walks over to the couch in front of me and sat down on it was my mother walks over to me and hugs me.

I started to get mad at as the though can to me that If I die my mom might leave agian,"Mom you can't leave agian you have to stay strong for me ."

"I kno-"I cut her off .

"No you don't!" I'm screaming at her at this point,"You can't just leave agian you have to stay and provide for Katniss!You can't just leave again and leave her alone to fend for her self, because I woun't be there like last time!" she just cluches me tighter into her inbrace until the peacekeepers come and take them a way. Katniss is screaming and crying for them to let her go and I want to help her but all I can do is smile and wave good-bye.

And thats when it hit me.

this might be the last time I ever see my sister agian...

I wait about three mintutes but no one else comes to see me, not ever my so called friend Anna or Sophia . But as I think this I hear the door knob turns and I get my hopes up that it might just be my friends but i was wrong.

It was the baker, Peeta's father.

"Hello," that's all he said as he enters the room.

"Hello there," I say trying to seem pleasurable even under my walks over and hands he a bag of cookies and gives me a small hug and after a moment or to he pulls away.

"I'll make sure Katniss has food when your gone," I was surprised by this, sure people like me, I was also a happy ,open person. But Katniss on the other hand wasn't the most likable person ,she was cold and closed off to every one but me. So why did any one want to help a little Seam girl like her?

As I finily get over the shock of what he just said , I leap into his arms and hug him"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!"is all I can say.

"It's no I got to go," and with that he walked out the door. I sat back down in the chair I had been siting in before he left with a smile on my face ,knowing that Katniss will not starve.

Not to long later a peacekeeper came and escorted me out of the building and twords the train with Peeta who has oviously been crying by his red puffy eyes. There were capitol photographers all around us taking our pictuers as we make our way to the train.I turn around and look at my district for what will most likly be the last time befor i enteer the train bringing me to my death.

Me and Peeta enter the train at the sametime and I was rendered speechless but but Peeta could still find words I guess",Woah."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school is about to end so I'll have a lot of time to write. I will try to post somthing al least once a week starting may 17.  
I by the way. ~ hint hint! I got to go so ENJOY!

This place is has the finest furnature I have ever seen!

"Right this way," Effie said in her weird capitol acsent, leading Peeta and I to our rooms while we are on the train. She leads us down a hallway with four doors.  
"Peeta here is your room,"she stared pointing to the closes door on the left,"And here is your room Prim." My room was directly across the hall from Peeta's."Go on an get yourselves cleaned up for dinner, I will be back at five thirty to come get you. Okay?" Peeta and i nod and with that she is gone.

"So I guess I'll see you later Prim."I look at him and smile.

"See you later Peeta."And I walk in to my room to get ready for dinner.

The first thing I see when I walk in the room is the has a comfiter that is like a mix of lavander and primrose, and there is matching curtins on the the right corner there is a wardrobe full of luxurious clothing I could never even imagine waring. On the left wall there is a door I belive leads to the bathroom.

I walk through the door and I was right, it is a bathroom. I strip of my clothes and look around the room a bit self-conciously because this is a capitol train and who know if they have cameras in their trains.I hurry up and get in to the shower and i see a control pannel and it mush have atleast a hundred buttons on it. I doubt I'll ever even be able to use them all.  
Now if I could only figure out how to turn it on.

i press a green button I think would turn on the shower but I was wrong, I stead I am squirted with green, goopy soap. It smells nice though, kind of like cucumbers and melons,  
I'll have to remember this button for when I figure out how to turn on the about fiften mintues of pressing random buttons and being squirted with soap, each one smelling worst then the last, I find the "on" button. Next time I need to remember to press the giant button that says "ON" on it. Some times I can be so dumb.

I spend about thirty minutes after I figure out how to work the shower scrubing soap from the green button on my skin and some strawberry shampoo into my hair and when I am done with my shower I grab a big fluffy white towel and rap it around my body.I open the wardrobe and pull out a pair of light blue underware and bra and put then on. Then I reach in and get a light green sun dress that hugs my curves and a pair of black flats.

I walk back into the bathroom and brush my hair out and let it fall over my sholders . I look at the clock on my wall and and it's only five and so I just lay on my bed for close to five minutes but all I can think about is the games and what could happen there and what will happen to Katniss if I die. And I can't stand to be alone with myself anymore.

I sit up and walk out of my room and go to knock on Peeta's door.

"Who is it."

"It's Prim." Peeta opens the door. "Hey can I come in?"

Peeta just stand there for a minute,"Sure, come in." I walk in and sit on his bed. "Whats up." Peeta asks.

"Nothing much just couldn't stand to be alone with my thoughts and learned that the capitol people must be geinus if they can work those showers."I say making me and Peeta laugh a little.

"Those showers are difficult to work arn't they" he says causing me to laugh, the first one it a long time.

I hear high heels clicking through the hall way and know instantly it's Effie.I guess she had come looking for me because i hear her call my name.

"I'm in here,Effie!" I call out to her and she immediantly walks in Peeta's room. How polite of her

"Time to go darlings!" She squeals like an annoying pig.

"But youn told us five thirty and it's only five twelve" Peeta asks clearly annoyed. I pper at the clock and see he is right the clock just now turned to five thirteen. So why would she come get so now?

"I don't care what I told you earlier!I was just informed that in stead of districts eating on their respected floor, we have to eat with the other districts in the dinning room down stairs when we rach the capitol! And I'll be damned if my tributes will be damned if my tributes don't know proper table manners!"  
Oh wow that was...interesting, I didn't think Effie would snap at anyone like that except fo maybe Haymitch!"Now come on lets go coming from twelve you probily have a lot to learn." Well this should be fun. 


End file.
